plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sting Bean
:For other usages of beans, see bean. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Guardian |tribe = Bean Pea Plant |trait= Amphibious Bullseye |ability = None |flavor text = "I try to warn them, 'This is going to sting.' But the Zombies, they never listen."}} Sting Bean is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 1 to play and has 1 /2 . She has the Amphibious and Bullseye traits and does not have any abilities. Origins She is based on the green bean, also known as the string bean, an unripe fruit and the protective pod of various cultivars of the common bean (Phaseolus vulgaris). Her name is a portmanteau of "sting," referring to the fact that she attacks zombies, and "string bean," the plant she is based on. Her original description references the fact that she has the Bullseye trait, which was originally named Truestrike, while her new description references her name. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribes:' Bean Pea Plant *'Traits: Amphibious', Bullseye *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description "I try to warn them, 'This is going to sting.' But the Zombies, they never listen." Update history Update 1.4.14 *Description change: Was originally Her aim is true. Ask any enemy Hero. Strategies With Sting Bean is no doubt a good early-game plant, and should not be underestimated for both sides. Even though she has low stats (still decent for a 1-sun plant, though), her Amphibious trait grants her safety from most zombies, while her Bullseye trait allows her to whittle down on your opponent's health reliably. If you give her a boost, Sting Bean can potentially be a big threat to the enemy. While boosting her strength may be hard for some heroes, every Guardian hero has access to good health-boosting cards like Photosynthesizer and Steel Magnolia, making her harder to destroy. If emergency calls, Bubble Up or Gardening Gloves can move her. When playing as Grass Knuckles, you can play boosting cards like Fertilize and to turn her into a big threat easily. Sting Bean can also be used in a pea deck due to being a pea plant; using her with allows her to do 3 damage per attack with Bullseye as early as turn 2, and with The Podfather, you can increase her base stats to 3 /4 . However, keep in mind that you will not be able to play Sting Bean on the aquatic lane if you use her with the former. and Beta-Carrotina can use her in a bean deck with Bean Counter and Admiral Navy Bean, where she can be spammed and activate their abilities many times. She can also be boosted by Navy Bean due to her Amphibious trait. Sting Bean is also a good plant for Evolution. While and Lil' Buddy take the cake for the cheapest base plants for Evolution, Sting Bean only costs 1 sun and has the Amphibious trait, meaning you can surprise your opponent by playing a powerful Evolution plant like or Bamboozle on the aquatic lane, and boost it a lot without much interference if their aquatic defenses are poor, both without causing much disruption on your sun management. While she can't be used to Evolve some cards, all their abilities are better off activated outside the rightmost (aquatic) lane. But if you are playing as Citron or Beta-Carrotina, Admiral Navy Bean is a better choice due to its additional Team-Up trait. Against It is best to take Sting Bean down before she gets stronger; even if she does not, leaving a plant with Bullseye alive is not a very good idea. Good, cheap counters to Sting Bean are Rolling Stone, Bungee Plumber, and Nibble. (Nibble fails to destroy Sting Bean, but it does reduce her strength to 0, turning Sting Bean into a waste of space.) But even if you do that, your opponent can play Team-Up or Evolution plants, or reboost her, so do not ignore her lane completely. Later in the game, The Chickening could also be a viable option, as it also damages other plants in the process. Alternatively, certain zombies like Sumo Wrestler and can help deal with her. Gallery NewSting Bean.png|Sting Bean's statistics Sting bean card.png|Sting Bean's card StingBeanGrayedOutCommonCard.png|Sting Bean's grayed out card StingBeanCardSprite.png|Sting Bean's card image HD Sting Bean.png|HD Sting Bean StingAttack.png|Sting Bean attacking DedSting.png|Sting Bean destroyed StingBeanFrozen.png|Sting Bean frozen StingBean Heal.jpeg|Sting Bean healed ShrunkenStingBeanPvZH.jpg|Sting Bean shrunken by Shrink Ray Unhurtable Sting Bean.jpg|Sting Bean shielded StingBeanTwoTraits.png|Sting Bean with a star icon on her strength StingBeanHealthStrength.jpg|Sting Bean with 1 /2 due to Pecanolith's ability GraySB.png|Sting Bean tinted gray due to a glitch GiganticStingBean.png|Gigantic Sting Bean due to a glitch GardeningGlovesStingBean.png|Gardening Gloves being played on Sting Bean TimetoShineStringBean.jpg|Time to Shine being played on Sting Bean StingBean20.PNG|Sting Bean as the profile picture for a Rank 20 player Old Screen Shot 2016-03-11 at 8.34.51 PM.png|Sting Bean's statistics Rank 20.jpeg|Sting Bean as the profile picture for a Rank 20 player Trivia *If the player looks at her statistics closely, the player can see that her left eyebrow is missing. Category:Amphibious cards Category:Bullseye cards Category:Peashooting plants Category:Pea cards Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Aquatic plants